


The Trickster

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Michael talking, Trickster - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Poem by dog.





	

The Trickster

You were among the youngest of the Archangels, and you were certainly the most immature.

We tried not to laugh at your jokes and tricks, attempting to curb your childish behavior.

While Lucifer taught you more tricks, we taught you to be a soldier.

We beat down that Trickster side of you to make you a perfect angel,

And we may have crushed the best parts of you, the ones that made you different,

Trying to turn you into the soldier you were supposed to be,

Forcing you to fit our standards. But that never bothered you, did it?

You always brushed everything off as a joke, like we were too stupid to get your kind of humor.

We always wondered about how nothing seemed to affect you, and we thought you didn't care about us.

That your brothers meant nothing to you.

Of course we were as far from the truth as possible.

So maybe we pushed just a little too far and something got too broken to fix.

The part of you that wanted to show your brothers love got thrown in the back.

When you ran away we thought you were a coward, leaving instead of fighting alongside us,

That you cared to little to deal with the affairs of 'normal' angels.

You were supposed to be the deserter, the disloyal one, the angel who refused to fight for Heaven,

We never considered that maybe you left because you loved us too much.

That we were the ones who drove you out.

So we abandoned and ridiculed you, and you tried to hide yourself as a Trickster.

But you ended up tricking us all, didn't you?

You still found a way to make your brothers and sisters look like fools.

Because we thought you were the coward, and perhaps you did too, but in the end you were the bravest of us all.


End file.
